Playing with Fire
by kittykat2246
Summary: Ember tries to rehearse for her midnight concert, one which actually has no evil plot behind it, but will love or enimes knock her down before she gets the chance to. a bad summary soz, its an Ember X Danny


**A/N: my first published Fanfic, be nice but criticism is appreciated. I decided to try something new, this is a DannyXEmber Fanfic based on a song called "playing with fire" by Ovi and Paula. I recommend listening to it whilst you read this to understand it better. I will only post one chapter unless you guys want more. If you want more write it in the review. Well ciao (p.s it's in Embers POV, italic is singing, underlined is ember, bold is ? and bold and underlined is both)**

I set up my stage for a final rehearsal before my 2nd attempt and my midnight concert. This time I was simply going to play music. No tricks no schemes. If I did it that way FOR ONCE, only ONCE then maybe I will actually be able to sing. Believe it or not I do like singing Just as much as the prospect of World domination. "Testing! Haha!" I heard over the speaker behind me, I glared at dash who was messing around on the mic….. Again!

"dash.. stop" I moaned tired at his recurring messing around. I then strum a single chord on my guitar nearly hitting him. "I warned you!" I scowled as he retreated.

I plugged my guitar into its amp set it to music mode (rarely used, but its just for normal music playing) and was about to hit the opening chord when a random music track played over the speakers. I looked at dash but he looked confused and tried to find out the cause. "for fucks sake I'm just trying to play a simple song, no tricks!" I yelled into thin air, my annoyance crystal clear in my voice. Then a boy started singing, "a 'call and response' signal"

I thought. "Okay game on!"

"_**Girl, girl, girl can't you see what you do to me tonight?"**_he sang, so I replied…_ "__Boy, boy, boy, if you're mean I will start a fight tonight"_

I didn't see this straight away but the boy who was singing was Danny phantom and he was right behind me with his mic…

"_**You and I could try to stop…" **_he was not gonna give up…

"_Oh boy till you drop" _I retorted sarcastically then I saw him… I saw Danny

"_**If we get together now we'll burn this place down" **_we sang in unison

"_**You and me, can't you see, we're playing with fire,**_" he sang swiping at me with his flaming gloved hand._"Tell me now, do you feel this burning desire?" _I sung mockingly, but I saw a glance.. a kind glance?!

"_**Don't stop,"**__…..WHAT?! "__make it rock,"_ WHY AM I SINGING _**WITH**_ HIM!?

"_**it's taking us higher," **_"is it?" I thought after I sung it

"_Could it be just a dream?" _I asked still singing, "I'm not…. Oh god I am.." I thought

"_**Are you running away?" **_I couldn't fall in love with him. I shook my head and threw a chord at him. He was singing a love song to me!

"_Boy, boy boy, want a fight? Then Come and stay with me the night"_ I sang really trying not to fall in love.. but I think it was too late..

"_**Girl, girl, girl, are you sure I ain't here to fight, alright?" **_when he sung this I dropped my guitar.. it was official I loved Danny…

I walked over to him and pulled him around to face me dead on, I think we both blushed, quite furiously probably, then I kissed him strongly on the lips but what I wasn't expecting was for him to kiss me back.. it went on for what seemed like hours until dash saw us.. I heard him faint, (didn't see, I had my eyes closed) dash obviously liked me but I despised him..

"_**You and I could try to stop" **_he sung softly

"_Oh boy till you drop" _I sung in that same tone

"_**If we get together now we'll burn this place down" **_we both sang gazing into each others eyes.

"_**You and me, can't you see, we're playing with fire. Tell me now, do you feel this burning desire**__" _we both sang in perfect harmony, simply lost in the eyes of one another

_**Don't stop, **__make it rock,_

_**it's taking us higher**_

_Could it be just a dream?_

_**Are you running away?**_

"_**You and me, can't you see, we're playing with fire. Tell me now, do you feel this burning desire**__"_

_**Don't stop, **__make it rock_

_**it's taking us higher**_

_Could it be just a dream?_

_**Are you running away?**_

"_**If we get together now we'll burn this place down"**_ we sang and once again moments after we locked lips, this time his tounge begged for entrance, which was granted. Lets just say this was the best feeling in the world. Then I had an idea. After we broke for air I whispered in his ear. "I have a surprise for you… but its not ready yet…But onto another thing… do you wanna see a movie with me on Saturday? I will change into a human form?" I asked in as sweet voice as I could muster. "I would love that.." he murmured as yet again we started to kiss. Then I had to go, back to the ghost zone. I had a project to start…..

**A/N: well that was it. I have an idea planned for chapter 2, if you guys want that. Also yes I know I did not copy the song exactly 1) for copyright issues that may arise: (I don't own the song or DP) and 2) it fitted better with the adaptations I made well pls review so I can see where I can improve.. Sayonara **

**Kittykat2246**


End file.
